Dragonball Z: Rage of the Warriors pilot
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Vegeta Goku Krillin Picollo Tien and all the other Dragonball Z warriors face the Dark Knight and an even deadlier foe. In this unedited season taking place after the Buu Saga! Enjoy!


Dragonball Z: Rage of the WarriorsBy: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
The Dark Knight Saga:  
  
Episode 1: It approaches. .  
  
In a hidden laboratory. "Yes! Yes! He's almost complete!" the doctor said with great enthusiasm. "The ultimate warrior, the Dark Knight! Yesssss." the scientist pushed some buttons as he stood before a long glass tube with a frozen inside. "98 percent, 99 percent, a 100! Deactivate stasistube! Activate Dark Knight- Darkonn!". The tube opened and out of it came a young man, 20 years old maybe 22. Muscled, partially cybernetically upgraded, he stood naked in front of the scientist. Steam flowed through the room. "Computer open weapons compartment!" the scientist said. "It contains your battlesuit! You'll need it for your mission!" the doctor said. The one called Dark Knight walked towards the weapons compartment. Dark Knight was more or less human but the scientist not at all, he had a pink skin and purple eyes. "Take it, take the sword Dark Knight!". The warrior was now clad in black, cloaked and wearing an helmet. In his hand he held a cilindric object, an energysword using dark energy - in short a Darksword. "You must go now! Go to the blue planet designated by it's inhabitants as Earth and leave this barren planet. You are the human we chose, you will save that planet from the fate brought upon our world! Go now! Establish yourself as it's protector and it's ruler, it's mightiest warrior and than when 'it' comes you'll face it and kill it!". Behind the black visor of the Dark Knight a red light shone, emanating from the red scar that ran on the left side of his face. "I will not fail! Honour means victory! Might is right!" he saluted and stepped into a space pod. "Although you can fly through space, this vessel will ensure that you'll arrive ten times as fast on your destination, good luck!" the old scientist said. The old man started coughing up blood as the engines of the capsule started their warm-up run. After a few seconds, the vessel lifted of and for three weeks it flew through the vast blackness of space towards Earth. Leaving behind a dying world, an old scientist and an evil entity. .  
  
Vegeta stood on the cliff. His black hair moving with the wind. Arms crossed, he watched as dust whirled up. "I still have not achieved my true power. Since Buu's rampage on Earth it is clear that I must become even stronger, be even more motivated to improve. An all-powerful being like Buu may someday return and defy my might. or worse. hurt Bulma" . Vegeta smiled, the right corner of his mouth curled in delight. "Yes I WILL become stronger, I will surpass my current level, I'll go beyond Super Saiyan 2 Ultra!". Vegeta did not really regret becoming Maijin Vegeta for a while, but still. . "The past is the past, I've chosen the side of all that is good. " Vegeta laughed loud "Not that it'll change my style, no oh nooooo". "I will ascend and surpass Kakarrot! I'll become the mightiest of warriors!" Vegeta yelled as he charged up, activating his Super Saiyan form, his hair turning gold and a yellow ki flame surrounding his body. His gloved fists met as he spoke "I will NOT rest until I am the strongest of warriors! For I am the Saiyan Prince, descendant of the Royal bloodline and a true Super Saiyan!" and with a savage roar Vegeta flew up. A tail of ki spawned from his body as he flew higher and higher. In the air he began to practice several kicks and punches. "I swear that'll become the strongest!" Vegeta said. Training had begun. .  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu were flying through the barren Northern Wastlands. Tien, the tall warrior with the third eye in his front smiled at his tiny whiteskinned friend. "Do I have to slow down or can you follow Chiaotzu?" Tien asked. "I can follow Tien" Chiaotzu answered. "Down there that seems an appropriate training ground" Tien said. Chiaotzu nodded and both descended, landing on an icy island. "Now let the training begin!" Tien said. And while Chiaotzu executed a few weak comboattacks against an invisible opponent Tien fired at some rocks. His hands formed a Triangle which fired massive bursts of ki "Tri attack!".  
  
Than he flew up and used his special technique which could blind all opponents "Solarflare!" waving his hands in front of his face, he used the sunlight to send a harmless but blinding lightblast through the area. "Good, now for some real training!" Tien powered up, his powerlevel reached it's present maximum as a white ki flame appeared around him. "Let's get it on!" Tien yelled as he began a fierce comboattack. "Whoa!" Chiaotzu said as he saw Tien fight. Chiaotzu had a pretty high PL but that of Tien...  
  
Picollo, the greenskinned Namekian put on his white cloak and turban. He was truly an alien, antenna's on his head, pointy ears and regenerative abilities but he was also one of Earth's greatest warriors. "That'll be enough for today Gohan!". Gohan, a young man about twenty years old was the first son of Goku, Earth's greatest hero. He was almost as powerful as Goku or Vegeta. Wearing a green outfit and possessing the typical Saiyan eyes and black hair, he looked a lot like his father. Although his mother Chi-Chi was human, his fighting skills were as great as any full blood Saiyan could want. "Okay, I suppose we should call it a day Picollo" Gohan said as he flew up "I promised Videl to take her out! See ye!" and the youngster dashed of. Picollo made a cracking noise with his neck as he turned around. Slowly he walked away and than suddenly flew up too, disappearing in the distance.  
  
Goku, mightiest of warriors, the Saiyan who could turn Super Saiyan 3 and had defeated Maijin Buu, entered his house with fear in his heart. He was soaking wet, his body covered in sweat after a long day of extremely intense training. But he had promised Chi-Chi to cut down on the training a bit. And if she noticed he. . "GOKU! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" a familiar voice said. "Oh oh." Goku murmured as he turned around with a wide and apologetic smile on his face. His right hand rubbed his Saiyan hair. Chi-Chi looked angry in his direction "Goku! You promised!". Goku looked towards the ceiling "But. but you know I need to train I. I.". Chi-Chi came closer and closer and closer. . Goku looked at the tips of his boots. Suddenly Chi-Chi hugged Goku. "What?" Goku said surprised. "I love you Goku but sometimes." she kissed him. Goku took Chi-Chi in his arms and took her upstairs. .  
  
A day passed.  
  
A spacepod landed on the Earth surface.  
  
Dark Knight left the Spacepod. He opened his cloak and looked around. "So many PL's on this planet. And all higher than expected. Activating database.". Using a combination of Ki sense and his sensors, the Dark Knight located all possible threats and their location. On his internal viewingscreen the powerratings appeared with it's warrior's datafile. "Powerrating. Weakest Warriors: Master Roshi and Yajirobi PL=+100, Dende PL= 45. Weak Warriors: Chao-zu PL= +1500, Yamcha PL= +10.000. Strong Warriors: Krillin: PL= one million, Tien: PL=900.000. . Former android 18: Several millions. Continuing to scan and sense. ." Dark Knight rubbed the grip of his darksword with his gloved hand. . "Continue assessing situation. . Stronger Warriors: Trunks, Goten,. 5-10 million but ability for Super Saiyan 3 with fusion! Strongest warriors: Gohan. around 400 million. . Ultimate warriors: Greatest skill/PL ratio: Goku, Vegeta PL +500 million?. Goku=SSJ3 capability. More warriors possible." The armoured warrior looked at the sky as he prepared himself mentally and physically for the challenges ahead. "Activate all self-repair systems, prepare Ki boost generator, ready for every needed Powerlevel increase." the Dark Knight smiled behind his mask. . "Darkonn the Dark Knight is ready. time to prove who is the mightiest of warriors!". Darkonn flew up and on the viewscreen of his vizor appeared the nearest location with a warrior. Capsule Corp. .  
  
A few moments before. . Picollo stood on the peak of a cliff pondering about new battle strategies. He had once been evil, a warrior bent on conquering the world and killing Goku. But nowadays he trained here to protect Earth whenever needed, he had become friends with his enemy Goku and his son Gohan. Picollo grinned, life was ironical to say the least. Suddenly a strange sensation made him shiver! Picollo looked up as he sensed a huge powerlevel approaching the planet. At first he saw nothing but than. a fiery meteor descended into the atmosphere! No. not a meteor, a. spaceship resembling a Saiyan spacepod! "Such a huge Powerlevel, what kind of force could be so strong. It's not Goku, not Gohan nor Vegeta. Who could it be?".  
  
Chi-Chi lay asleep next to Goku when the Saiyan hero sensed a huge power arriving on Earth. He immediately jumped up. "Chi-Chi!" he said as he put on his orange kimono and his blue boots. "What is it Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "Don't you sense it?" Goku asked. A few minutes Chi-Chi seemed to meditate. Her PL was about 130 but that was more than enough to sense the mysterious force. "Oh my god!". "Call master Roshi and tell him to assemble the others! We might have another crisis at hand. again" Goku said. Inside his Saiyan blood seemed to yearn for the battle at hand. "Goku!" Chi-Chi said but he was already gone. Chi-Chi put on her purple gown and barefooted she went for the telephone. .  
  
On his extremely tiny island, inside Turtle House, Master Roshi, the old master of Goku and Krillin was asleep. On his chest lay a porno magazine. His eternal sunglasses hiding his eyes from view and his pet, the talking Turtle lay next to him. Suddenly the telephone ran. "Whoaa!" the old man fell out of his hang mat. "What happened?". The huge but wise Turtle looked up and with the usual tone of sleepy disinterest it spoke "The telephone.". "He? Oh right!" Master Roshi answered as he ran inside the pink house and clutched the telephone with his still impressive strength. "Yes?". It was Chi-Chi. .  
  
Darkonn flew towards Capsule Corp. the huge corporation of the Briefs and home of Bulma. The Corporation was the wealthiest firm on the planet inventing the most incredible things. "Soon I will have gained the needed experience to be the number one. Victory will be mine." the Dark Knight said with a smile.  
  
Bulma was helping her dad with fixing the spaceship Vegeta frequently 'borrowed' to train in or to travel with when her mother came running in with Krillin, Goten and Trunks. "Bulma! We have to get out of here. and quickly!" Krillin, the short bald headed warrior said as Bulma looked up. "What's going on Krillin? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Bulma said frustrated. "It's coming." Goten said, sweat pearling over the front of Goku's youngest son. "Who's coming?" Bulma asked as everyone ran out of the ship again. "We must meet with the others, or. oh oh." Krillin said. "Too late." Trunks said, the purple haired son of Vegeta said. #18, the beautiful wife of Krillin hovered in the air and looked back as a black shadow came flying towards her. Blue energy surrounded him, a blue ki- flame with a yellow centre.  
  
The armoured figure rammed 18 and sent her crashing down to Earth. Krillin lifted of and catched his wife. "You okay?" he asked. 18 merely giggled with her unusual smile. Than Krillin looked up at the armoured figure. "Who are you? What do you want?." Krillin asked.  
  
The dark figure stood straight up, hovering in the air with his arms crossed in a way similar to that of Vegeta. "I am called many things., Darkonn, Dark Knight, Project Ultimate Warrior, you may call me whatever you want. As to my purpose? Well, I wish to prove myself as the mightiest and most honourable of warriors. And to do that I must defeat all great warriors of this planet including you, for the sake of the Universe.".  
  
"I don't understand." Krillin murmured. He looked down at Goten and Trunks whose hair had turned golden, they had both become Super Saiyans and waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
Yamcha watched the bionical Knight hovering above Capsule Corp. The scarred warrior flew up and although infinitely weaker that the others present there, all bits would be of use. .  
  
"I don't expect you people to understand. I am the ultimate warrior, the greatest techniques, the highest PL, the ultimate strategic mind. . I will prove myself and than I will take on the ultimate challenge of destroying the ultimate evil. . Begin Termination!" Darkonn's hands formed fists as he powered up. His Power Level rose to incredible heights. "Super Saiyan DNA activate!". The long ponytail on his back turned golden as power surged from his body.  
  
Trunks, Krillin and the others were pushed back. Bulma and her parents hid in the capsule when Trunks ordered "Get in there mommy! I'll protect you, just wait and see, me and my dad will kill him". 'Where's daddy? Where's Vegeta. he has to come!' he thought.  
  
"I am the ultimate android, the ultimate human and the ultimate Saiyan! I AM THE SOLUTION!" another wave was sent through the area, damaging Capsule Corp buildings and destroying the houses and streets in the neighbourhood. Finally Darkonn stopped, having raised his powerlevel enough he shouted "No more talking! Fight! Galic Gun fiiiiiiirrrrreee!".  
  
"But that's one Vegeta's techniques?" 18 murmured as the blast headed for Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched the pink beam closing in. .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Next time on Dragonball Z: Rage of the Warriors, Who is this mysterious foe, his goal is good but his actions evil. What's going on and will Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 be able to withstand this Darkest of Knights?. And will Yamcha be of any help? How long before Picollo, Gohan, Goku, Tien and Chao-zu arrive on the scene. And Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince will he turn down this Challenge? I wouldn't bet on it. next time on DRAGONBALL Z: RAGE OF THE WARRIORS!  
  
Episode 2: Krillin goes hero  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Darkonn laughed as his attack went for the two Super Saiyan children.  
  
Goten and Trunks saw the pink beam race towards them. The Ki put in the attack was enormous. But using their superhuman speed they dodged the attack and appeared next to Krillin and #18. The blast created a huge crater. The spacepod fell sideways.  
  
Bulma and her parents were bumped against the wall. "Man! This'll be a long day!" Bulma said. "A last day if we're unlucky daughter" Mr.Briefs said, the black cat on his shoulder made a protesting noise "Just what I thought" Mr. Briefs answered. "Oh my." Mrs. Briefs said as the spacepod was activated by Mr. Briefs and flew of to land a bit further.  
  
"With them gone we'll be able to fight with full. ung." Goten got kicked in his stomach and an elbow landed on his back, sending him down. "Fools, I'll not give you a break, my superiority is total! Honour means victory!". He unleashed a deadly combo attack upon 18, the strongest of the warriors present there. Krillin attacked from behind but a mere blast pushed him back "I can see through all your strategies!". "Honour means victory? Attacking little children, women and lower powerlevels?" Krillin said still recuperating from the ki blast. A kick send #18 back. "Don't make me laugh, you're all too powerful to be underestimated especially those two since they can become fused into a Super Saiyan 3". Another punch combo was launched against 18 who managed to block them. She lauched a Ki beam at Darkonn but he slapped it away as if it was nothing. "If that's the best you can do." he held his arm high up in the air "This is a move you and Krillin like using a lot or am I wrong? DESTRUCTO DISK" above his flat handpalm appeared a disk of pure ki which he threw at 18.  
  
"Impossible!" yelled 18 as she flew down to dodge the disk. The yellow disk cut through a building and exploded. "How can you know all those moves? Are you like Cell or something else?" she asked.  
  
The Dark Knight grinned "Not really." he lunged forward moving through the ki blasts of Trunks and Gotenks, closing in. The two children attacked. But their punches and kicks were easily blocked and the Dark Knight K.O.'d them with one punch for each little warrior. As they fell, Darkonn used a Renzoku Energy Dan. "Hai Hai Hai Hai." the small balls of ki were fired in a repetitive way similar to a machinegun and hit Goten and his friend Trunks. Than Darkonn turned towards 18. "As for you.". Suddenly Yamcha appeared above Darkonn and came down ready to hit the Dark Knight. The fists of Yamcha hit the cloaked warrior but he didn't even feel it. "Pathetic, you have such a low powerlevel I can kill you by looking at you" he pushed his thumb against Yamcha who was pushed back and slammed into the Capsule Corporation, main building. Unconscious he remained there. "Such a puny strength yet he resisted me, admirable. very admirable but futile nonetheless." 18 attacked the two warriors locked into fierce combat but 18 was quickly pushed into the defensive. With a powerful dunk, 18 was forced into a collision course with the ground. The Dark Knight summoned a huge blue sphere which he prepared to throw at a defenceless 18.  
  
Suddenly Krillin powered up, white ki bursting out of his body. "You will not harm her, NO! I might be weaker than 18 but you should do best not to piss me of!" Krillin's eyes went wideopen. "Ready or not." and with a savage roar Krillin came flying in.  
  
"Goodbye 18. he?" as he threw the energetic projectile at a motionless 18, Krillin appeared right in it's trajectory. "Fool." Darkonn said. But to his surprise Krillin kicked it away. "What? How. not bad." suddenly Darkonn came flying towards Krillin "Now let's find out how you do in single combat little man!". The two warriors flew into each other and became locked into melee. For a moment the outmatched Krillin stood his ground but he quickly got smacked around, and although weaker than his mate or the two Super Saiyan children, he was more experienced and unusually determined to go all the way. Wounded he stood up after being smacked down for the third time. "You still won't give up little man? You Earth Warriors truly are the ultimate test. But enough playing around. Let's go all the way.".  
  
"Fine. DESTRUCTO DISK, DESTRUCTO DISK, DESTRUCTO DISK!" 3 times Krillin fired a disk towards Darkonn. Immediately thereafter he cupped his hands, forming a sphere of ki and holding them at his side, he charged up Goku's favourite attack. "Kaaaaa. Meeee.Haaaa.Meee.Haaaaaaaa!" and than quickly pointed his cupped hands towards Darkonn. The beam that was fired went directly towards the Dark Knight.  
  
Darkonn dodged the three disks and than saw a Kamehameha beam coming towards him. "Fine.if that's the way we're going to play it." he held his arms like a shield before him. The beam hit target. Smoke surrounded Darkonn.  
  
"I got him!" Krillin squeeked. Trunks, Goten and 18 had gotten up. #18 shook her head "I'm sorry dear but he's still alive. Can't you sense his powerlevel?". "He?" Krillin looked at the blonde woman. "Sense." she said. The two tiny Super Saiyans nodded in agreement. "Yes. yes I sense it. damn, let's get out of here." the three flew of but suddenly Krillin cried out in pain.  
  
As the smoke took away his sight, he used his advanced sensors to pinpoint Krillin. "Alright let me show you what a ki beam should be like.! Kame.ha.me.ha!" and like Krillin he cupped his hands, formed a ki sphere which he aimed at Krillin. The sphere fired a beam that hit target. Krillin fell, severely wounded. "No!" 18 yelled as she saw Krillin fall. She turned and attacked. As she flew towards Darkonn, she could think only about how she was going to make him pay. She rammed him and thus pushed him back. Suddenly Goten and Trunks attacked from the back yet even with their help 18 was unable to stop Darkonn as he defeated them with a few combo attacks. "This cannot be!" Goten yelled as the little Super Saiyan was hit by a spinkick and crashed into a building. The Dark Knight fired a huge ki blast which knocked Goten out of the fight. 18 attacked once again but to no avail as Darkonn grabbed her by the throat and placed her hands on her belly. "You fought well. but well is not enough when you face the Dark Knight. HAAAA!" and a beam hit her head on. Bleeding, #18 fell down and with a soft bang she touched the floor underneath her. Defeated she looked up a moment and murmured "Sorry Krillin, sorry. Guys. I tried" and than nothing but darkness.  
  
Trunks became enraged and the golden flame around him grew as he attacked. "Yaaaaaah! Electric bubble!" he yelled as he launched a Ki sphere onto Darkonn. The Cyberwarrior was hit head on but merely pushed back a bit. But Trunks did not give Darkonn time to recuperate, he attacked with all his best punches and kicks but for all the young boy's power, it was still nothing compared to that of Darkonn. Darkonn send his knee up and his elbow down, finishing with an uppercut and several fast fired ki projectiles, finishing of Trunks who crashed down next to his friend Goten.  
  
Darkonn suddenly sensed a Powerlevel approach, three PL's. "Identify. Tien, Chao-zu and Picollo. increased threat. Alright guess this may be a bigger threat".  
  
Picollo flew at high speed towards the distant explosions. "Blast! The powerlevels of my friends are dropping rapidly! I must make haste!" Picollo said. The white Ki flame around his body grew as his speed increased. "HOLD ON GUYS HERE I COME!".  
  
Chao-zu and Tien arrived on the battlefield. Their friends lay unconscious and a dark figure flew off. "Damn! I'll follow him and try to stop that cloaked character. You stay here Chao-zu!" Tien ordered. "But Tien." Chao-zu said. "No! You stay here! Your powerlevel is too low. I still got some Senzu Beans, Goku got them for me from Corin. Give them to our friends, they should heal them all!" Tien snapped. "But." Chao-zu murmured as Tien blasted off after the cloaked aggressor. "oh. Tien." Chao-zu sighed and looked down upon his friends. The small, whitefaced warrior descended and landed next to Krillin. He took the satchel with the green Senzu Beans and gave one to Krillin. "Heee! Chao-zu? What happened" Krillin yelled out as his body healed. "Wait a moment, first I'll go help the others" Chao-zu said And as he healed all the others, he got to know the story of what was going on.  
  
Using Instant Transmission, Goku appeared on the scene. By using this technique he could become energy and travel with unseen speed to any place he wanted merely by visualising it. "Guys? What's up?" Goku asked. He wore his Orange Kimono and his blue boots. "You're too late Goku! Tien is already after him. He went that way!" Krillin said. "Wait, let me read your mind" and by placing his hand on the head of Krillin he could see all Krillin had seen and hear all Krillin had heard. "Mmm. this guy seems trouble Goku said. I'd better go help Tien!" Goku said. "Right go Goku, we'll join you later." Krillin said. 18 and Goten were still a bit unstable while Trunks was already up and flying.  
  
Gohan had sensed the enemy powerlevel and headed for it with all the speed he could muster. His black tunic with green coat was surrounded by white ki. His white gloved hands formed fists as he neared his destination. "I must hurry!".  
  
Vegeta cursed himself for leaving for the distant wastelands of the north. If he had stayed near to his home he could have been there much faster. But than again that was the price he had to pay to become stronger. And he had gotten stronger, much, much stronger. He and Goku had surpassed Gohan again and were once more the mightiest warriors on the planet. "Soon the Universe will marvel at the might of the Saiyan Prince!" he roared as he turned Super Saiyan 2, his black hair turned golden and became even spikier. The blue-white ki flame around him turned golden also.  
  
Tien prepared to face the Dark Knight who had stopped to face him. It was clear to Tien that his PL was way to low to allow him to win this battle. He was too weak, much too weak. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Tien thought 'But I must buy my friends time to gather. We need Gohan or Goku to deal with the current threat.'.  
  
The Dark Knight opened his cloak and cracked his neck "Let's finish this quickly. You want to give your friends time to band together? You want to stall until the Saiyan Warriors come and face me?" Darkonn laughed. "My destiny is clear and you will not stand in my way. I'm the tool of revenge of my master. I and only I will defeat the enemy. only I. . Now." Darkonn made a fist. The golden glow returned. "DIE!" and Darkonn attacked. .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Next time on Dragonball Z: Rage of the Warriors, Read, fight! Tien is facing one tough cookie. Even if Picollo, the Ultra Namek and Gohan team up with him, things may turn awry for Earth's Special Forces. And what about Goku? And what message does King Kai have? . next time on DRAGONBALL Z: RAGE OF THE WARRIORS!  
  
Episode 3: Time to fight. Namekian Style!  
  
Tien fired his favourite technique Tri Attack. The beam pushed the Dark Knight back, but he replied with Vegeta's Renzoku Energy Dan technique "Hai hai hai hai hai hai!". Tien dodged but the Dark Knight materialised in front of him and dashed his elbow into Tien's belly. The tow exchanged combo's at high speed. But Tien was quickly bashed around. 'I need to buy some time!' Tien thought. "Solar Flare!" Tien yelled. He positioned his hands in front of his face and used the light of the sun to light up the area. But Darkonn was not blinded. He had foreseen this action and covered his eyes with his cloak. "Damn" Tien murmured. "Solar Flare!" the Dark Knight said as he executed the same technique blinding the three eyed Tien. "How the. this cannot be!" Tien yelled out as he rubbed his eyes. Darkonn fired another series of Ki blasts. "Forgot you thought that move to some of your little friends. And I got all Goku's techniques!" Darkonn said. Darkonn rammed Tien in mid-air. Tien crashed down and the two warriors continued their struggle on the ground. After a while Tien collapsed and Darkonn grabbed his throat. "You fought well. I will finish you off quickly" Darkonn prepared to crush Tien with one hand when.  
  
"NO!" a voice yelled "Damn. I got distracted." Darkonn dropped Tien and countered the blow dealt by Picollo. "The Namek. you think you can stop me?" the Dark Knight snapped. Picollo smiled "We shall see! Haaaa!" and he attacked. "Fool!" Darkonn responded and both warriors went one on one.  
  
Tien tried to get up but pain surged through his body. He lost conscience. .  
  
"Special Beam Canon!" Picollo as he pointed a finger towards Darkonn and fired a long screwlike beam of orange ki. Darkonn dodged it and attacked with his sword. He cut of Picollo's arm but it regenerated a few moments later in a splash of blood. "Impressive" Darkonn said. "You're not so bad yourself. Now I assume you can't be convinced of stopping your business here?" Picollo asked. "Your assumption is correct" Darkonn answered. The battle resumed. .  
  
Meanwhile Goku turned and flew away from Darkonn. King Kai, had send a message. He needed to train for the dangers to come. . Through King Kai's telepathy he could notify all his friends and after a brief discussion they were ALL informed that Goku was going to train in the Hyperbolic Timechamber. In this chamber, a year's training was a day in reality. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber there was nothing but one small building locked in the white vastness of infinite nothingness, a place with the most extreme of conditions. Dende, the Namekian boy and watcher of the Earth awaited him there. Together with the Dragonballs. 'The dragonballs. the evil one wants them to make a wish. but which one?' Goku thought as he blasted off.  
  
"Ung!" Picollo groaned as he was kicked back. Darkonn laughed evily. Picollo wiped away the blood that dripped out of his mouth. "Alright enough of this! Let's get serious!" Picollo said. He took of his cloak and turban in one swift movement and dropped the weighted clothing. The impact was hard as the heavy garments crushed the ground beneath them. Picollo charged up, a burst of ki surged out of his body "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he rose his powerlevel to it's maximum. Darkonn started laughing evilly once again "Is that all? This is a power- up! Watch and tremble!" Darkonn said calmly. His cloak moved upwards as the golden glow around his body grew.Electricity shot from his body as he raised his PL higher. higher. ever more higher. . "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and than he stopped. His cloak lowered again. "Imp. IMPOSSIBLE! Such. power!" Picollo yelled out. Darkonn crossed his arms. "NOOO! MASENKO HAAAAAAAAA!" Picollo yelled as he raised his hands and fired a large ki beam. "Huh?" Darkonn was hit head on and smashed into the ground. He immediately flew up, unscathed. Picollo attacked once again and the two fought hard for several minutes.  
  
Gohan appeared on the scene 


End file.
